New worldHelpful friend
by ZIPPIYGIRL
Summary: Inuyasha decide to go and vist Kagome one day but instead of going to kagome's house he ends up in the U.S!rnThere he meets a person who holds a power that could help Inuyasha defeat Narku.
1. Problems

**Rumors**

_CHAPTER 1_

Disclamer: I do not own Inuyasha

Sakura skate boarded down the street towards the skate park, to meet her friends. At night it is called "_The Spot._" A relief spot for anyone to get away from the truoubles in their lives.

**Short summary of events in her mind**

Social services came to the house at five p.m, to inspect our living conditions.The lady ask alot of questions, I should had know then. Shit! Now I an in a foster home away from mymom.brothers , and grandma. The family they put me with is fine but the brothers scare me. It's like they dislike me forsome reason.

**Summary ended**

"Hey!" yelled Mike, one of Sakura's friends ."Wasssup!" she yelled back,"Are we gonna kick it with the white kids tonight or what?"(no offense to any who are reading this), "Ya ,they want a dance rematch though!" "Alright lets give it to them."

As trucks came in to set up the equipment, everyone started to gather _at "The Spot." _Fifthteen minutes later there were cars parked everywhere blastin music, Boy and girl skaters, along with bikers all over the skate park.

This event (of course)has police at them to safe fun,but you know how it goes. This party contains people of the age fourteen to seventeen years old.no one under or no one above. Everyone there would say that sakura is the best girl skater there, at least thats what everyone says? She skate around the park to pick up speed , finally turning in to the bowl, she would catch air and hit flips, twist, turns, and kicks then lands the perfect landing ."Damn" mike says to sakura one night"When are you gonna light'en up and let us get some glory?" "Mann, if you wanted glory you shouldhad ask?" says Sakura, "Well can I ?" Mike asked with a playfullook on his face,"Go ahead, I am not hold'in you back!"

****

**Well here is my first one hope you like it! and I not only redid this one but also the others.**


	2. Study Group

sorry did not say before but Chuck, Mike,and Sakura are my charaters

**Study Group**

As the other sakteboarded around the park sakura rested for a while and gather her thoughts.

**(Wrap in her thoughts)**

**" what am I going to do? Where are they going to put me and my brothers?I hope they don't seperate us. This fucking sucks!" **

Too deep in her thoughts Sakura did not here chuck call her.

"Sakura did you hear me call you or you still wrapped up in your thoughts?"

"Sorry Chuck just was... thinking"

"Yea I can see", " So are you going to help me with my geometry work or not?"

"Yes! I'm coming , and you might as well call the rest of thr crew too."**( if you guys didn't know chuck is a girl)**

"Yay! a sleepover/study group"

While Chuck called the squaters(thats what they called themselves) Sakura stated packing up to head out.When everythig wasx set Chuck and here piled into the car and headed off.

**I know it is short and I hope you like it. now press the button down there and review**


	3. What's Coplaner?

Izzy is also my character

Disclaimer:I do not own Inuyasha

**What's coplaner?**

_At Sakura's place_

"Bingo!" yells Izzy "I've won yet again at geomtry bingo. You know i can get use to this."

"Ya well don't get too use to it, it might inflate you ego",at that comment everyone laughs

"Hey ! Leave all comments about my head alone, and let me be."

"Alright everyone leave Izzy alone and get back to work",says Sakura

" Okay, What does coplaner mean?Aanyone?"

Everyone sat there and stared and their papers, or started staring at othrs for the answers. Some chewed on thier pencils and made funny noises with their mouths.

" O come and we have been at this all week and non of you remember the definition?"

"NO!" Everyone said in usion.

"OMG you guys suck, forget it lets Dance!"

_"My goddies,_

_My goddies, _

_Na uh no my goddies..."_

**(meanwhile)**

Inuyasha decide to go vist Kagome just to get out of the Fudal era for a while so he jumped into the well and out of the shrine but the well sent him not to kagoma's house but to America. When he got out there where buildings and cars everywhere and it was dirty

"What !",yells confused a inuyasha, "Where the hell am I ?"

He turn to go back into the well, but as he turned the well started to disappear.

Inuyasha turned and started digging for the well only to be left with a clump of dirt on public property. A bystandard not far away saw he dig up the dirt and called the police.

**In Japan**

Hmmmmm I wonder where Inuyasha could be thought Kagome as she walk around the fudal era looking for him. He might be out there looking for ways to kill Naraku. At that she turn to go to Kaeda**(SP?) **Hut.

**Back in the U.S**

I wonder why in the hell the well sent me here in the first place, as he sat there in the police station.As he thought the police ask him alot of quesstions.Questions like where are his parents,where do he live, why was he on private property,and why he has dog ears(which by the way bother Inuyasha very much)

He left three hours later after convincing the police he was only seaching for his friend necklace that he lost.Inuyasha began to think of where he was going to stay for the night and what he was going to eat? He soon decide he will find a nice park that was very forest like and settle down and sleep. If only he knew what new adventure would enfold?

Ok it is a little bit longer and Inuysaha in in this one


	4. Poetry slam 1

**Poetry Slam **

**part1**

"So sakura are you going to do the poetry slam?"

"I don't know marcos maybe I will and don't think just because you suggested it means you can get infomation about izzy from me"

"Okay... Okay just tell her I miss her k? can you at least do that?",

"yea I'll tell her"

Marcos walked away with a sad look on his face mumbling to himself

"The close is clear Izzy you can come out now"

"O my god..."

"come on girl lets walk"

both girls walked silently across the field bock to school for their next classes niether one talking because their too deep in thei thoughts.

"So are you really going todo the poetry slam?"

"Yea I am gonna do it I got some things built up inside me tha needs to get out"

"really ?"

"really"

**At the foster home**

"Sakura do you want something to drink"

"No thanks"

Sakura hurried to her room to trhink of a poem fo the poetry slam that she wanted to do but nothing came to mind.

_**ring**_

"Hello"

"hey! this is chuck guess what?"

"What"

"No go one just guess I want you to guess"

"I do not know really just tell me"

"Well if you can not guess you will not know"

"Then why you call me if your not going to tell me?"

" Hmmmmmmm...I do not know... Bye!"

"she is just unpredictable sometimes"

Hmmm I got one I am going to call it "My Forbidden Love"

thats it and I really need suggetions


	5. Poetry slam 2

**Poetry Slam **

**part2**

**Disclamier: I do not owwn inuyasha**

_My Forbidden Love_

_You know what is messed up?_

_Is that I am fobidden to have you_

_and my heart dies everday that_

_you try to slip away from friends, school , family,...lovers?_

_But steady I want you no matter what._

_Even though you don't know it _

_and It may freak you out _

_But...I love you._

_I love you as a friend and maybe even more._

_But I know that will never be_

_Because you will never know_

_how much I care for you so deep in my heart _

_That it leaves a wound_

_that bleeds for..._

_Eternity._

**The next day**

"Hey!"

"Huh?O hi Izzy. Didn't hear you"

"Obvisly I been callin you for like a life time whats on your mind?"

"The poem I worte last night. I usually don't write poetry but when I do it sucks really bad and this one came out...great"

"Maybe this one was really true, very close to your heart"

During class Sakura and Izzy were trying to get there

colors to mix when the anocements came on.

"shhhhhhh I want to here about the poetry slam!"

_"Good mornig Wildcats this is you daily bulletin_

_First off we want to congradulate the soft ball team on there win last friday and hope they cotinue there winning streak.Guess what you guys the Poetry slam will be here in two week so don't forget to sign up.There are only two rules 1)your poetry can contain any thing its all about you 2) it can not be directed to any person or staff member in a harmful way.Also! you are to make more than one ORIGENAL poem for there are 4 rounds so you need four poem. For more information or if you have more qustions report to room 222. and now..."_

"So how many poems are you going to make?" ask Izzy ignoring the rest of the bulletin

"I have so many made already, including a sequel to 'My Fobidden Love' "

"Let my read all of them ok?"

"Yah but later I do not want paint all over them"

_**Ring,Ring**_

See you at lunch

_**"I wonder if any one would understand?"**_

"Hey Sakura ! How bout you partner up with me so I don't get stuck with Eddy in Chem class today?"

"Alright jose just this once but you gotta stop flirting and do your work or I am going to find someone else."

"alright alright!"

"Man that was boring!"

"What was?

"Chem class I don't even want to talk about it"

"SO do we have swim pratice after school?"

"No we have a day off which gives me time to write a new poem"

"O thats right! let me see what you got."

Sakura handed over the folder that was most sacred to her for no reason and waited pacently as Izzy read over them.

"This is really good if you don't win I am going to be mad"

Laughing sakura put the folder away and thank her friend in her mind that she was understanding

"So who is your forbidden lover?"

"Someone"

"Someone?

"Yes someone"

"This gotta be deep if you won't even tell me the person you tell everything too"

_**ring**_

_**in P.E **_

"Hey I have a funnt story want to here it"

"Yah"

It's called _Sometimes Men Get Urges_

_A new Army Captain was assigned to an outfit in a remote post in the African desert. During his first inspection of the outfit, he noticed a camel hitched up behindthe mess tent. He asks the Sergeant why the camel is kept there. The nervous sergeant said, "Well sir, as you know, there are 250 men here on the post, and no women. And sir, sometimes the men have 'urges'. That's why we have the camel." The Captain says, "I can't say that I condone this, but I understand about urges, so the camel can stay." About a month later, the Captain starts having his own urges. Crazy with passion, he asks the Sergeant to bring the camel to his tent. Putting a ladder behind the camel, the Captain stands on the ladder, pulls his pants down and ha s wild, insane sex with the camel. When he's done, he asks the Sergeant, "Is that how the men do it?" "No, not really, sir...they usually just ride the camel into town where the girls are."  
_

"Ewwww! that is gross!"

"Yah I know I got it off the internet from a friend site"

_**  
Later**_

"O my god it is time to go home already?"

"yah it is, but it is almost friday and we get to party at the _spot_!"

giggling the girls head off home to do chill and do whatever

**Meanwhile...**

Its been a week since Inuyasha been here in the US and he is just about tired of them and their filthy ways.He tried to find the well again but it was just a patch a dirt where he dug up the last time he seen it.

"Damit!"

"Where in the hell is that damn well and where the fucking ramen at?"

" Ay! nigga keep it down out there I'm try'in to sleep!"

"Feh, damn people always on my case"

**I know it short on Inuysha's part but I have no idea how to write his charater I need help.**


	6. What the hell is that?

**What the hell is that?**

**Disclamer: I do not own Inuyasha**

_**Recap:**_

_**Meanwhile...**_

_Its been a week since Inuyasha been here in the US and he is just about tired of them and their filthy ways.He tried to find the well again but it was just a patch a dirt where he dug up the last time he seen it._

_"Damit!"_

_"Where in the hell is that damn well and where the fucking ramen at?"_

_" Ay! nigga keep it down out there I'm try'in to sleep!"_

_"Feh, damn people always on my case**"****: **_

Inuyasha rounded the conner faster than he expected when he ran into Sakura on her way back to school from lunch

"Hey ! watch where you goin will ya?"

"Well maybe if you would slow down you won't have to worry about people in your way !"

Inuyasha had no comment due to the fact that he was going too fast because of a smell he'd been following earlier.

" Well...whatever"

with that he walked off only to stopped to pick up the scent he had and move on

"What's stuck up his ass?"

"Damn,"

"Where the hell is that smell coming from!"

**. **

"So Izzy are you and Marcos ever gonna make up?"

"Well Sakura...I don't know yet?"

"Why don't you? the first time I seen you guys you were up in each others faces, and you told each other you love each so much it even sicken me!But from afar or when you he was at the swim meet and he was one of the timers and..."

"Okay !"

" But this time he made me so upset!"

"Hey Izzy can I talk to you for a moment?"

"K...,"

"See you tomorrow"

"See you tomorrow"

**. **

"Its about time!"

Inuyasha rounded the conner and ran yet! into Sakura again while on her way to her car

"Damn! why I keep runnin into you!"

"Hell if I know?"

"Well Iam pretty sick and tired of it and what is that smell it is driving me crazy!"'

"I've been following it all day!"

"It could be you seeming that it smells like you haven't bathe in a while"

It was true Inuyasha hasn't bathe since the night hes been in the US

Inuyasha lift up his under arm and smelled him self and quikly put it down

" You mean you been following your self the whole day and didn'T even know it ?''

" Boy aren't you bright! hahahahah"

"Hey Shut up!"

**Somewhere else...**

"So Izzy do you forgive me?"

"Ya I do because you know I can not go a day without you"

"Good now give me a kiss"

**I think I did pretty well for this chapter hmmmmmm the next one will be better.**

**Now press that buttondown there and R&R K thanks!**


	7. All is Fair in Love and War

**All is Fair in Love and War**

**At the pool**

"Hey stop that Marcos I do not want to get wet right now!" yells a playful Izzy

"So what! you would go swimming any other time with your friends why not with me?"

"Because I don't ok!"

"Ok...but you have to subsitude for it"

"What do you want?"

"Let me think..."

"You have to spend an intire day with me, meaning none of your friends, talking to them, nada"

"Ok I can do that"

"Hey Izzy where were you yesterday? I tried calling you but your phone was turned off or something"

I was doing community service with Marcos"

Ohhh you had me worried"

sorry "  
thats ok"

Want to hear my other poem?"

Ya"

"Its called _Floating_ it is the sequel to _My fobidden Love:_

_Floating_

_The day we met_

_Was the greatest day of all_

_I felt like I was floating_

_Like the wizard of Oz_

_I tried to come down _

_and make myself right again_

_But you kept my Floating_

_to the very END_

What you think?"

"It is so cute so who is both the poems for?"

"I told you already it is for some one"

Why such a big sceret?"

"Because it just is"

"What other one do you have?

"Well so far I have three and I read you two I need one more."

"Well tell me the third one!"

"I can tell you the tittle... no wait another time its time for pratice"

"_Sign..._You are such a big sceret ! you know that?"

"Ya I do"

"So when are you gonna toss it up with some one for once?"

"I don't know, it seems that I am dry to them with my well-rounded qualtiy"

"I think it sceares them"

"No it doesn't if them don't understand you then they are not right for you"

**sorry thats all I have for now so r&r b/c my granny is calling me so I can eat.**

_I own all made charaters and poems in this story_


	8. A Secret to Tell

**A secret to Tell**

During a study with Izzy sakura started to feel strange and decided to lay down

while sleeping she had this strange dream about a demon who is trying to collect some type of jewels with three companions...

_"There he is Inuyasha! don't let him go" yell the monk_

_"I got him just where I want him..."_

"Sakura! wake up!"

"Huh, whats wrong?"

"You were doing something strange in your sleep"

"LIke what?"

"I don't know something _very _werid"

"Oh"

"I am going home k?"

"Okay, see you later"

I wonder why that strange dream suddenly pop up into my dream.Who cares I better go check my e-mail.Hmmm... it looks like Chuck is online...

**Zippiygirl: **Hello

**Hatsonme:**Hello

**Hatsonme:**wat'ca doin?

**Zippiygirl: **nothin just thought I check my mail but I saw you were on

**Hatsonme:**Soooo...want to know my secret I've been waiting for you to guess?

**Zippiygirl:**Yes tell me since I am completly baffled

**Hatsonme:**Well...I have a boyfrind and dude he is so hot!You have to meet him and give me a full review. K?

**Zippiygirl:**K

**Hatsonme: **Well gtg I am on line with him. Cya

**Zippiygirl:**Cya

_**Hatsonme has signed off at 8:55pm**_

I have another creepy letter from that guy argh why won't he leave me alone

**Freak21:**Hello sakura. ready for your..

_**You have been blocked by Zippiygirl due to your harrsments**_

That guy is such a perv. I wonder in any thing is on TV. With that she turned off her computer and went to watch Tv before she do another poem.

Why is everytime I watch Tv that nothing is on sign forget this...

_HAPPY_

_So take that and fuck that shit_

_I gonna tone it down just a little bit_

_to tell you how so fucking depressed I am._

_with the friends,family, and the rest of them_

_these fucking people are messing with my head _

_confusing me until I'm dead._

_these got damn people just don't understand _

_how fucking happy I am._

----------------------------------------------------

"Hey Sakura you look beat. What did you do last night?"

Today Izzy wore a black skirt with a green shirt and some green chucks

"I just stayed up late thinking about my last poem and other things"

I looked down at my watch to she if I had enough time to tell her a secret

"Hey Izzy I have a secret to tell you"

"What is it?"

"Not here Some place else"


	9. A Secret revaled

**A secret revaled**

**Ch.9**

" So Sakura what did you wanted to tell me?"

" I can't really say their there name but I have a crush"

" On who?"

" Well she..."

_"She_? Do I know here?"

"Yeah, kind of"

" You have to tell me her name now"

" No"

" Why?"

" I still want to keep it a secret, you know, just cause it me"

" _Just_ cause its you"

" Sorry, I just needed to tell someone"

" Understandable"

_Ring, Ring, Ring, Ring_

" Who is that calling you?"

" Marcos"

" As always"

" Hey I gotta run and do...something K?"

"Okay see ya later on?"

"Ya"

_"Fighting evil by moonlight  
Winning love by daylight  
Never running from a real fight  
She is the one named Sailor Moon_

She will...never turn her back on a friend  
She is...always there to defend  
She is...the one on whom we depend  
She is the once named Sailor...

...Sailor Venus  
...Sailor Mercury  
...Sailor Mars  
...Sailor Jupiter

With secret powers all so new to her  
She is the one named Sailor Moon

Fighting evil by moonlight  
Winning love by daylight  
With her Sailor Scouts to help fight  
She is the one named Sailor Moon  
She is the one named Sailor Moon  
She is the one...Sailor Moon"

_**In other parts...**_

Its been three weeks and Inuyasha still can not make the well appear but now he has been enrolled in to school ( the police picked him up again and gave him an agent) and he starts tomorrow.

" I really don't see why I need to go back to shool? I am already a man"

" Well acorrding to our laws your still a teenager so you need to go back school"

"Feh"

" Now that, thats settle lets find you a place"

" I do not need no one I can take care of my self wench!"

" If you don't stop calling me that name thats it for you ,Mr, you hear me?"

"Feh"

_  
**Thats it for now I still need Ideas on how to bring Inuyasha into the story so if you want send me flames or ideas... I really need them.**_


	10. Author's Note

**Author's note:**

**I am temporarely having a writers block and I am also concedering taking this story off and just sart a new one that is not that serious but short and funny. I have not decide yet what to do. sorry for those who read it. (although no one do)**


	11. A New Student

**A New Student**

**Ch.10**

Break my heart

Make me cry

Grant me the wish

that I want to die

Kick me, hit me

then decieve me

but don't return

and try to releive me

You've changed

that's it

with the final hit

I realize...

Your gone.

-IDontKnowWhatToSay

Inuyasha look at his new school and wondered _what the hell am I doing here?_

He went through the dubble doors and headed for the concenler's office only... he dosen't know where it is. As he started to ask someone where it is he picked up a famillar scent (not his own)down the hallway.

He started walking and found himself soon in a small class room with thirty desk and two people.

"Hello, may I help you?", Inuyasha decided this was the teacher of this subject and thus his class room.

"Uh...can you direct me to my first period, I need some help finding my classes?"

"Sure, Let me see your classes"

"Okay you have first period with me and... you have some of you classes with her" he pointed to the other person that was in the room

" Let me introduce you two", he followed his teacher over to where the girl was sitting.

" Sakura let me introduce you to Inuyasha" she turned slowly to faced them both

"Hi" she looked at him waiting for an answer but then her eyes turned into slits

" Hey don't I know ytou from some where?" Inuyasha tried to figure out why the hell he was in this class room in the first place

"No I am..."

"Hey...weren't you..."

_ring...ring...ring!1_

"Okay you two time for class", Mr.Will led Inuyasha to his seat will the rest of the class piled in.

"Bye Mr.Will!" with that sakura left out of the room but yet, she could not help the feeling that she knew him from somewhere.

_**Thats all I came up with me writers block and all but I will try to update ch. 11 soon so don't worry!Now press that button and review**_


	12. Author's Note2

**I am having troubl with the next chapter. remember way back when I satared the poetry slam? wel this chapther is on it and this is whaT I have so far: **

Inuyasha was still trying to figure out who was that girl he met two days ago. He sees her everyday in at least half of his classes and it stills bug him that he dosen't remember her.

"Hello Inuyasha!". Inuyasha turned to see a girl waving wildly at him.

"Did you get Ms.Kasy homework last night?" sakura look up at him hopping for a full response from him

"No"Inuyasha walked in with out saying anything else,he has been worrying about kagome lately and whats going on with her and the others.

_**Japan**_

Kagome wonder where was inuyasha, it has been almost three weeks since she seen Inuyasha and she began to worry.

"Its not like him to do this" kagome said to songo "I hope he's alright"

"Don't worry Kagome, Inuyasha can take care of himself"

"Songo I just hope your right..."

**U.S.**

Ugh the cafeteria, Inuyasha walk over the one of the lunch tables and sat down to eat his lunch his 'mother' gave him. It has been a week and he still can not get use to the food that is served here.

" I wish I had kagome's ramen" Inuyasha wined

"Hey Inuyasha!"

"What?"

"Well... I've been wondering...are you going to be one of the judges of the poetry slam to night?"

**I don't mind sharing what i have it is just that...I need some help.So can you give it?**


End file.
